


Tsuna's Stats

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Futa is amazed by Tsuna so he wants to get info on Tsuna without using his star. Reborn gave him full consent and gave him a special item to help.
Relationships: Fuuta de la Stella/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 27





	Tsuna's Stats

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Tsuna’s Stats

Futa is amazed by Tsuna so he wants to get info on Tsuna without using his star. Reborn gave him full consent and gave him a special item to help.

Tsuna groaned as he stirred awake. His eyes clenched as a sharp headache struck him. ‘Oh man what happened the last thing I remember was taking a shower then Reborn pulled his gun on me.’

Tsuna’s eyes shot open. “Reborn!” Tsuna tried to shoot up, but found his hands handcuffed together and bound to the head board. “Huh what is this?”

“Oh good Tsuna-ni your awake we can start now.” Tsuna turned his head and saw Futa wearing nothing but briefs. Futa grabbed the blanket that was covering Tsuna’s body and tossed it away. Tsuna gasped and shivered as cold air caressed his naked body.

“Futa why are we naked what are you doing?” Tsuna says and Futa grins and drops his briefs.

Tsuna blushed to see that Futa was aroused. “Oh Tsuna-ni you are so amazing. You have defied my ratings so I want an accurate stat on you.” Futa crawled on top of him. “And Reborn gave me great tips on how to do it.”

‘Reborn what have you been telling him?’ Tsuna screamed mentally. Futa’s hands began to explore feeling and caressing Tsuna’s body. Tsuna shivered and his body began to react. Futa crawled down his body and began to massage Tsuna’s feet rubbing them and squeezing them.

Tsuna moaned but found he could not strike back against him. “Tsuna’s-ni feet are not sensitive to touch but…” Futa leaned down and licked his bare foot. Tsuna gasped. “Sensitive to licking is clear.”

Futa massaged Tsuna’s legs as he moved up between them. “Tsuna-ni’s constant running and training has strengthened his legs.”

He moved to Tsuna’s crotch and stared in wonder at Tsuna’s fully aroused cock. “Tsuna-ni’s full arousal is 10 inches soft is 5 �.” Futa’s hand came up and licked him from base to tip. Tsuna moaned.

Futa saw Tsuna’s arousal start to leak. “Time to get an accurate taste.“ Futa wrapped his lips around the head and gave Tsuna a tongue lashing. Futa caught Tsuna’s pre-cum on his tongue and he moaned at the taste. “Tsuna-ni’s cum is delicious.” Futa moaned and started sucking Tsuna’s cock.

He bobbed his head and Tsuna moaned. Futa pulled off. “Hmm sucking appears to not be enough to get Tsuna-ni off.” Futa went back to sucking Tsuna and began massaging Tsuna’s balls.

“No Futa stop I’m cumming.” Tsuna moaned as he came. Futa drank happily and he savored the taste. “Tsuna-ni’s sac his sensitive.” Futa moved on and licked and Tsuna’s hairless crotch, and trailed his tongue up.

Futa mentally recorded each sensitive spot on Tsuna’s body. When he got to Tsuna’s nipples he licked and sucked at them. “Tsuna-ni’s body is hairless but has a very delicious scent.”

He felt up Tsuna’s arms. “Tsuna-ni’s body holds great strength appears slim.”

He then felt Tsuna’s re-awakened poke at his rear. “Tsuna-ni is quick to re arouse.”

Tsuna groaned and Futa smiled. “Tsuna-ni is a virgin right so if I take Tsuna-ni’s virginity I will always be his first.” Futa said with a smile. Tsuna was about to say something but was silenced with a kiss.

“Tsuna-ni you will be my first time right, I want to be with someone I love and trust.” Futa said giving him big cute animal eyes. Tsuna found himself at a cross roads. He couldn’t stop Futa and it would probably be better for both of them if he consented. Tsuna nodded his head and Futa smiled happily kissing him again.

Futa went to work preparing himself and Tsuna watched with wide eyes. Futa was working 3 wet saliva coated fingers inside his ass. Tsuna was worried but as Futo positioned his cock at his stretched hole. “Futa!” Tsuna moaned as he sank down onto his length.

“Tsuna-ni, it hurts 3 fingers not enough prep.” Futa moaned. Futa went slow going inch by inch fisting his arousal as he did so. “Futa so tight just relax.” Tsuna moaned.

Futa moaned loudly as he slowly reached the root of Tsuna’s length. Futa came with a moan of Tsuna’s name his seed splashed over Tsuna’s belly.

Tsuna moaned as Futa tightened around him even more. Futa was both surprised and happy Tsuna hadn’t cum just yet. Futa started riding Tsuna’s manhood moaning in pleasure. Tsuna couldn’t deny the pleasure he was feeling, he started chanting Futa’s name.

Futa came for a second time and tightened around Tsuna again. Tsuna moaned but still did not cum. “Tsuna-ni’s cock is amazing I want to be filled with Tsuna-ni’s cum.” Tsuna felt Futa brace himself, putting his hands on Tsuna’s chest. Then Futa started impaling himself on Tsuna’s cock making Tsuna arch his back moaning loudly.

This time the two came together. Futa’s seed splashed over himself and ran down his cock and balls. Tsuna filled Futa with cum who was moaning happily. After he felt Tsuna soften inside him he removed himself from Tsuna’s cock. “I am so full Tsuna-ni even my belly’s a little swollen.”

Futa moved up and kissed Tsuna hungrily. “Tsuna-ni I’m still a little horny if you suck me off I’ll let you go.” Tsuna agreed, he really wanted to get out of the hand cuffs.

Futa crawled up positioning is cock at Tsuna’s mouth. Tsuna took him in and started sucking him. In his position he couldn’t bob his head but Futa fixed that as he began to thrust his hips. “Tsuna-ni’s mouth is so hot and wet I can’t stop I’m cumming.” Futa came spraying his seed all into Tsuna’s mouth. Tsuna swallowed Futa’s seed and panted.

Futa undid the cuffs on Tsuna’s wrists. His wrists fell limp. Futa got off Tsuna happily and started filling out all the information he attained off Tsuna’s body. “Futa you can’t share that with anyone.”

Reborn hoped in. “Nonsense time for bed.” Reborn shot Tsuna with a tranquilizer and he fell into a blissful sleep. “Futa can you make copies of Tsuna’s stats?”

Futa nodded. “Good.” Reborn said with a sinister grin.

When Tsuna woke up the next day he was surrounded by his male guardians each holding a piece of paper. On the back of each paper it read Tsuna’s Stats.

‘Oh no!!’ Tsuna thought before he was jumped.

Downstairs

Reborn sipped his coffee with a smirk. ‘Those stats really came in handy hehe.’

The end


End file.
